


I Found The Cure (And You’re The Only Place That Feels Like Home)

by FOBPatrickStumpTrash



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Depression, Drifting Apart, Emptiness, M/M, Peterick, Pre-hiatus, Wrote this instead of doing things I should be doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FOBPatrickStumpTrash/pseuds/FOBPatrickStumpTrash
Summary: Pete hates how empty he feels.





	I Found The Cure (And You’re The Only Place That Feels Like Home)

Pete hates how empty he feels. 

No matter how much of himself he gives away into his lyrics, he’s never refilled. The only thing that’s full is his head, full of thoughts of bloodied wrists and pill bottles almost as empty as he is. 

Most people eventually run out of ideas, stories, feelings, or emotions after a long time of writing. But Pete doesn’t. His pencil scratches the paper as fast and as hard as the razors used to brush against his thighs when he thought no one was looking. 

He planned to end it for once and for all, but someone was keeping him alive. 

Pete began to write songs about his reason of living. It was hidden beneath the lyrics of depression or heart break, but a lot of poems or lyrics that he had written were about a beautiful boy with strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes. 

Patrick seemed to be his cure for everything.

Patrick was Pete’s cure for his insomnia. All Pete had to do was lay in bed, tossing and turning until he heard the foot steps from across the tour bus tip-toe over to his bed. He’d wrap his arms around Patrick’s waist and refuse to let him go until morning. Patrick would sigh when in reality, he didn’t mind at all and he would begin to sing. Sometimes they were their owns songs that they had produced together, other days it was unfinished lyrics being set to a melody or songs by artists they had heard playing on the radio. It didn’t matter. Patrick’s voice broke the silence but seemed to pull Pete into a restful slumber. 

Pete was often slightly disappointed whenever he woke up with only empty bedsheets next to him. 

Patrick was Pete’s temporary cure for depression.

Patrick always seemed so happy, smiling and giggling at Pete’s dumb jokes and Pete felt relieved whenever he saw those pink lips turn up into a smile. 

Of course, the cure to Pete’s depression wore off whenever a ‘fan’ would make a hurtful comment about Patrick online, or at live shows and Patrick’s smile would fade. He’d keep going on though, for Pete’s sake. Patrick knew that Pete seemed to be happier around him, so he sometimes would brush off things that bugged him just to keep Pete happy for another second. 

The cure also seemed to wear off whenever Patrick wasn’t around Pete. Because when Patrick wasn’t there to anchor him to reality, or to break the silence, Pete would be lost in his own toxic mind.

And eventually, he’d be empty again.

Soon, Pete had gotten a girlfriend, and eventually, was engaged to marry her. 

Patrick watched from a distance, as Pete’s arms would wrap around Ashlee’s waist instead of his own, kisses left along her jawline and finger prints against her thighs only seemed to burn Patrick like candle wax dripping onto open palms.

They drifted apart, like two birds in a windstorm. 

Pete noticed that Patrick barely sung to him anymore, and when he did, there was no happiness, only fake smiles and tearful eyes. 

Pete didn’t feel full anymore. He had lost his cure to everything. 

He had lost Patrick.

And now, Pete felt empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. It’s pretty awful, I know, but it means a lot :)


End file.
